Chronicles of Brianna: The Wanting
by Richd172
Summary: This is the first story of a many chronicle. Shows the adventure of Brianna Springs journey and idea of doing three guys. In this story there might be some harsh language. I couldn't find the right title for this because this isn't a High School Musical Story. Do not call me a perv and don't read it.


Chronicles of Brianna: The Wanting

This is the first story of a many chronicle. Shows the adventure of Brianna Springs journey and idea of doing three guys. In this story there might be some harsh language.

Characters: Brianna Springs, Julia Hartford, Angelica May, Robbie Matthews, Mr. Jay Jones, Principal Randall and Amy Springs(Mom).

Other Characters: John Springs, Major Alfred, Johnny Walters and Officer Kevin

Prologue

Hi, my name is Brianna Springs. A little things that you need to know about me. I'm a middle child and in eleventh grade. My two friends Julia and Angelica have had slept with someone guys. I've always wonder why people feel the need to have sex with each other? Especially when they are in High School? Or how do people find each other hot or sexy? For me At the time I've never had sex with someone? Cause you know, my parents are really wondered that I might be the next 'Teen Mom'. Well with that all said lets start with Chapter 1.

A Warm Saturday Afternoon at Brianna's house

Brianna and her two friends are in her room watching Scream: The TV Series. Julia is the first one to jump and says "Oh shit no he didn't just kill that guy"? Angelica says to Julia "Relax Julia it's all fake blood and no one isn't really dead". Brianna says to Angelica "Thanks for ruining the show Ang"!? At the door John, Brianna's looking three the door as they watch TV. He says "Come on you bitches kiss already" then his hand hits the door. Brianna says yelling at her brother "John get the fuck out of my room, now before I call mom". He tries to argue with his sister.

Brianna yells "Mom John is being a perv again"! Amy Springs who is Brianna mom comes and pulls him into his room. Brianna's mom, Amy comes into the room but knows first "Sorry about that girls and don't worry I spoke to John and he'll never do that again". The three girls than said "Thank you". Amy then leaves with closing the door. The girls then wait to make sure that Brianna's mom is downstairs. In which she is downstairs. So the girls change the channel and start to talking about about sex. Brianna asks the two girls "So ladies when and who was the first guy you had sex with"? Julia and Angelica think for a moment.

Then Julia answers first to the question. She says "The first person that I had sex with was Noah Carver. It was at camp one day over the summer, we just went into an empty room and fucked". Next Angelica tells the two "It was with Jeffrey Alexander". Brianna interrupts "Jeffrey who's on the football team"? Angelica says "Yes that Jeffrey, I was home alone one day and he came over and decided to fuck". Then the both ask Brianna "So Bria when and who was your first time"? The scene freezes.

I hate to tell them that I haven't fucked or slept with anyone. So I just made up something.

The scene is now unfrozen and we see Brianna thinks of a lye to tell her friends. Brianna than tells her two friends "I uh… did it… with… Hank Mackin". Julia says to Brianna "Where did you fuck him"? Brianna says "I fucked him when my family and I were on vacation. Then everyone went out and we where the only two in the room". Then Angelica looks at her phone and sees that she has a text from Robbie Matthews. So she says "Sorry girls I have to go my mom needs me at home". Then Julia looks at her phone and sees five missed class.

Julia says "Yeah I have to go home too". Angelica says "I'll give you a ride home Julia". The three girls say goodbye and then they good down the stairs then get into the car. Amy comes to Brianna's room "So did you have fun with friends"? Brianna replies "Yes mom I did". Well that was only the first time I saw my friends. I had no choice to lie to them. Some reason I think Julia kind of knew that I was lying.

Monday at lunch time

It has been a day since I've seen Julia and Angelica. I tried calling them and they didn't pick up. They said that they where really busy over the weekend and I believed them. Julia and Angelica comes over and sites right down at the table with Brianna. Brianna asks her two friends "So where were you to on Saturday I tried to call you two". Julia answers "I had to babysit my little cousin". Angelica says "I was helping Robbie with his homework". Julia says "Don't you mean your boyfriend"?! The two of the say "Ohhhhhhh"! Then Robbie walks by and gives Angelica a kiss on the head. Angelica said "Alright we are dating".

Brianna says to Julia "So do you have a special guy, Julia"? She answers back "I have one in the works". Then Mr. Jones walks by and smiles at Julia. Julia than blushes at Mr. Jones as he walks by. Angelica says "He so likes you". Then they start to eat their lunch then go to clean up in the bathroom.

Before they go to there next class Julia pulls Brianna over to the side. Julia asks Brianna "Did you really have sex with anyone". Brianna says "Yes I did Julia. Why do you ask me do you not believe me"? Julia says "Yes I believe you"? They leave the bathroom to go to their next class. Three classes later the class day is over. Angelica asks the two girls "Do you guys want to come over"? Brianna says "Sorry I have to take care of my brother". With that Angelica and Julia go home. The walk the same way and then say bye.

So I'm a little worried that Julia might talk to Angelica about if I really had sex. One thing is I can hope that they don't ambush me with questions.

At Julia's House

Julia and Angelica are just talking about their boyfriends. Then Julia says to Angelica "Have you noticed that Brianna has been lying to us"? Angelica says "Yes I know cause I've see her talking to guys but not doing one". Then the two do some work that they have for a class. When they take a break one of them says "We should ask Brianna if she was lying or not"? Angelica says "I agree with you Julia". Then the two go back to work. Then the other leaves to go to her house.

The Next Day

Julia, Angelica and Brianna are the last people in the locker room. Julia and Angelica go up to her. I wondered what they had wanted to talk to me about. Julia says to Brianna "Now Brie we want you to tell us the truth". Brianna says "Sure I'll be glad to". Angelica says "Did you really have sex with that guy when you where on vacation. Also don't lie to us". I stood their in shock and I could tell that they are mad at me for not telling them the truth.

I mean I wanted to tell them the truth but I knew that one of them at least was having sex with their boyfriend. Julia said "So are you going to say something or what"? Angelica says to Brianna "Can you just tell us the truth and we promise not to tell anyone". They were begging me to tell them the truth and I didn't want to lose there friendship. So I decided to tell them at lunch in our private area.

At lunch in their in private area

The three girls meet at their secret table. So I said to the two girls "So you two really want to know"? Julia says "Yes we really want to know the truth". So I told them the truth at I've never done it with someone before. Angelica said "So you've had fucked anyone"? I said "Nope I haven't fucked anyone". Julia asked me "Do you even know how to do it with a guy". I said "I've seen it in movies but I've never done it". Then lunch is over and the three go to their different classes. After that they have their gym class. Soon later they have their last class.

The three talk one last time before they go their own ways home. Each get in a car and drive home. So I was a little worried about telling my friends. But I hopped that they could help me.

Thursday in between classes

Julia looks at Brianna and then ask her "So Bria… would you be okay if I thought you how to do it with a guy". It would've been nice for her to teach me something's about sex. So I said "Sure why not Julia". Then Angelica came over and said she'd help too. So I just said okay just to stop the conversation. Then we went to our next class. They don't see each other for two hours. I thought that there might be steps. Well my friends did have steps.

At Lunch

The three of us talked about what happened in their classes today. Then Julia said "So Brianna are you doing anything Friday after school"! I answered "Well I don't think that I have anything"? Julia says "So would you like to come over and I'll show you how guys like to kiss". I said "Sure Brianna I'd like that ". Angelica quickly said "Then on Saturday I'd show you something else". They finish their lunch and got to their classes.

After there last class on Thursday they meet in the library. Angelica tells me "So there are many steps". Julia says "The first step is to find a guy. Step two get the guy to like you. Then get him to have sex with you. Lastly get him to have sex when no one is around". I just said "Okay"? Then Angelica says "Oh and make sure that you two end up as boyfriend and girlfriend". After that the three go home.

Friday mid-day

Julia and Brianna walk out of their History class. They then go their own way to their next class. After there class they head to lunch. Brianna asks "So when do I have to meet with one of you guys"? Julia says "Well I was thinking that you can come over with me first". Angelica says "Then maybe this Saturday you can come over my house". I said "That's fine with me". The three talk about their day.

Before the day was over

At free period Julia, Angelica and I talked in the lounge. Julia says to Brianna "So Brie what guy do you like"? Brianna answers "The guy I like is Johnny Walters". Then the principal calls Brianna down to the office. Angelica says "I wonder what Principal Randall wants with Brie". Then I went to his office which was not so far from the lounge. Brianna gets to Principal Randall's office. I couldn't stop thinking what Principal Randall wanted to say to me. Then I went into his office and the front desk lady told me to go right on in.

In Principal Randall's Office

We I walked into Principal Randall's office I saw my mom there. Amy Springs said "Hello Hunny come on in". I sat next to my mom as Principal Randall was going to tell us something. Principal Randall say "Hello Brianna, so do you know why you and your mother here"? Brianna answers back "No I don't know why I was called me". Then he looks at my mom and then tells me. Principal Randall says "So we saw that you've got into Syracuse". I was happy to hear the good news. Then we both left and I told my mom that I was going over Julia's house. My mom was okay with it.

Back at the lounge

Angelica asked me "So what did Principal Randall wanted to tell you"? I said "Oh he just said that too keep up the good". Julia said "Did you ask your mom if you could come over"? I said "Oh he just wanted to say that I was doing a good job". Then the three left to go to their last class of the day. After that they leave school. Brianna goes over to Julia's house for a lesson.

At Julia's House

She told her parents that she'd have a friend over and not to bother them. Even if they herd something in her room. I and Julia enter the room which it was big. I haven't been in her room since the fifth grade. Brianna said "So I see that you update your room from the last time I was in here". Julia says "Yes I got someone new stuff put into my room". We put down our bags and sat on Julia's bed. I asked Julia "So what do you want to teacher"? Julia said to Me "I was going to teach you how to kiss".

I answered "But I know how to kiss someone on the lips". Julia said "But their is a way that guys like it. So let's try". I was a little concerned about kissing cause I didn't want to kiss her. Then she pulled out a manikin that kind of looked like a guy but I couldn't tell. Julia says "Eh, that's sort of good". I said to her "What do you mean by that". Julia said "Let me show you how to really do it". She kisses the manikin passionately. I thought that she kisses good.

After a while she'd have me practice on a manikin. The Julia said too me "Alright it looks like your getting better at kissing. Now I want you to kiss a really human". I was shocked to hear her say that. I said to Julia "So… did you want me to kiss you on the lips"? Julia says "Yes it's not gay or anything it's just for practice". I just said okay to get it over with. Then we got closer and I thought that it was kind of wrong to kiss another girl. But it was just for practice which the kiss wouldn't really matter. So then we kissed and I could believe how good Julia was. She was using her tongue. Then we stopped before it got anymore strange. Julia said "Well now you are done with the first part". I asked "Uh… yeah so what do you want to do next"?

We just sat there in her room talking half the afternoon. Then soon later we tried not to be awkward. We talked about our classes. Then what we would like to do with ourselves in the future. After that I went home but then she stopped me. Then she kissed me right on the lips. I said "Julia, are you gay or bisexual"? Julia answered "I really don't know please don't tell anyone"? I said "I promise that I won't tell".

Saturday after lunch

After lunch I went to go to Angelica's house. She was going to teach me something. Angelica said to me "Why hello Brianna". She act like she hadn't seen me in three days. Then Robbie Matthews comes out and also says hello to me. The three go into Angelica's room. Angelica says "So today I'll be teaching you how to have sex with someone". All of a sudden Robbie and Angelica get naked right in front of me. I was a little surprised to see how great she looked.

Angelica says "Now let me show you how many ways that you can have sex with a guy". Robbie puts on a condom and lays on his back. Then Angelica gets on top of him. Angelica says to me "So as you see my back is facing you". I couldn't believe how good Angelica was and it looked like they've done it before. Then Robbie got up. Angelica says "He calls this the carrier". Then he goes to sit back down. Later she turns around to look at me. Angelica says "This is called the face away".

After a few minutes she shows me some other moves. She then gets up and gets changed back into her clothes. Angelica asks me "So did you learn something". I said "Yes I did learn something". Angelica answers "Well we will all me tomorrow to talk". I said that it would be fine. I go leave to go home.

Sunday at lunch

So on Sunday I had lunch at Westwood Brunch Dinner. They really have good French Toast. But I got a sandwich instead. But the other two got a Hamburger and one got a Hotdog. Julia says "So did you enjoy the last two days". Brianna replied "Yes I did and I learned somethings too". Angelica then said "So one day you hope to use what we thought you"? I could stop thinking how Julia kissed me on the lips twice. I would tell Angelica but I made a promise.

So we talked for sometime and ate our lunch. Then I pulled over Julia to ask her "Julia are sure that your not gay or bisexual"? Julia said to me "Bria, I'm sure that I'm not gay or bisexual. At least I don't know"? Then we left the dinner. Angelica said "So are you going to ask the guy who you like out". I said to the both of them "Yes I will ask him out soon".

The end

Notes

Next chapter will be Chronicles of Brianna: Learning Chance (Chapter 2)


End file.
